As Long As He Needs Me
by OnceUponALovelyDream
Summary: As long as Peter needs her she will stay, but what does that really mean? [Warning-abuse, also this is only very loosely a romance]


**Okay so this turned out a lot longer than I thought it was going to originally, but I'm kinda glad. Sorry if it sucks-especially at the beginning!**

**And please, I beg of you, if you are going through something similar to this or know someone who is then please, please tell someone-I swear it gets better and you don't have to be ashamed of it. This is not your fault and I swear you ****_do not need them _****and there are ways to get out of it.**

**To everyone reading this, I love you so much and I fully believe that you can get through anything!**

**-Phoebe x**

**P.S. if you have a Wattpad account-hi! It's me, DontForgetYourTea!**

Georgina stumbled and fell against a tree, her hand pressed to her aching cheek. She closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat, a quiet whimper escaping her lips. A tear slipped from her closed eyes as she sank to the ground and pressed her face into the tree trunk.

She flinched as someone's hand alighted on her head, gently at first but then their fingernails scraped against her scalp and pulled roughly at her hair, yanking her head backwards so she was forced to face the sky. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting back a cry.

"Georgina."

His voice was soft and beautiful; it made her heart ache.

"Georgie."

_Please._ She couldn't say it._ Please don't._

"Look at me, love. Please."

Georgina choked on her sob and opened her eyes to find Peter staring down at her. He relaxed his grip on her hair and stroked it softly, kneeling down beside her. He took the hand she held against her cheek and gripped it in his own.

"That looks nasty." He tutted and sighed, placing his free hand on her bruised cheek, stroking it gently. "Does it hurt?"

Georgina nodded her head.

_"Does it?"_ Peter increased the pressure of his fingers and she cried out, trying to move away but now he had one hand on the back of her head and she was trapped.

"Yes." She choked. "Yes, it hurts, Peter, please-"

"Poor Georgie." His tone was mocking as he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against hers softly. "Don't ever try to leave again." He moved his lips to her ear. "Understand?"

She nodded, her lips pursed and her eyes closed. Peter moved back, satisfied, a smile now on his face.

"Good girl." He kissed her head softly and stood up. "I'm going back now."

And he left.

Georgina sat by the lake, soaking a rag in the water. She had been stupid even to try and leave; nobody escaped Neverland, and nobody escaped Peter Pan.

She pressed the cool cloth to her cheek, hissing in pain.

Besides, she couldn't leave Peter. He needed her.

At least, she thought he did.

Most of the time he did.

She had jobs to do. She helped with his plans sometimes. He always smiled when she did that, he was always so nice.

That's why she did it. She didn't like being evil. But she liked Peter.

More than that-she loved him. As much as she hated Neverland, she couldn't imagine life without him. And being with him meant staying on Neverland.

She had once met a pirate captain that had offered to take her away, far away, where Peter could never find her. He was here to save someone from Peter, he told her, and he could save her too.

Georgina considered it. She even packed a bag, but in the end it was too hard. She knew she couldn't manage without Peter beside her and no matter what, she knew he couldn't manage without her either. He needed her and she him.

Sure, he got angry sometimes. Sometimes he got violent.

But that was okay. He had to take his anger out somewhere, and better on her than on one of the littler Lost Boys, right?

Georgina moved the cloth to a poultice of herbs and roots and back to her cheek again.

She gave a heavy sigh and stood, her aching legs staggering under the weight of her body. She should go back, now, or Peter would get angry again. At least the camp wasn't far.

Georgina froze. What if she didn't go back?

Maybe if she didn't go back, if she hid somewhere, like the echo caves, then maybe she could get a message to the pirate captain and-

No. Georgina knew it was no use really. Peter would find her; he knew about everything on this island and there was no way he would just leave her to play hide and seek.

Besides, what about the boys?

Picking up the bowl and placing the rag inside, she made her way back to camp.

The Lost Boys were sat around the fire when she got back. Gently she brushed her fingers over the hair of Michael, the youngest, and smiled slightly at him as he looked up. He smiled back at her but his eyes widened as he saw her cheek and he opened his mouth to start asking questions.

Georgina could see Peter at the other end of the fire, looking at her. She kneeled quickly in front of Michael.

"What would you like for tea tonight, Michael?" She asked quickly, warning him with his eyes not to say anything.

For a long time they looked at each other, watching, waiting.

"Can we have stew?" He asked, finally. Georgina bent her head and kissed his hair.

"Of course, darling."

Standing, she went to collect her ingredients but Peter was there to stop her, his hand on her waist.

"You were gone a long time." He said, his voice on edge. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

He kissed her bruised cheek. "Good."

She could never leave. She was the Mother and her Lost Boys needed her, but most of all Peter needed her.

And as long as he needed her, she would stay.

**I went to see Oliver! the other day and I was really inspired with Nancy's solo 'As Long As He Needs Me' which is just so powerful and heart breaking, please go listen to it! Again, if any of this applies to you or someone you know, please please please go and tell someone. I promise, you can get out of it-you deserve love better than what you are receiving.**

**Love,**

**-Phoebe x**


End file.
